


Secrets and Lies

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Broken Bones, Episode: s06e12-13 Shell Shocked, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Viggo!whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stoick wants to kill Viggo the moment he sees him, but Hiccup stops him and cares for Viggo’s wounds. Viggo wants one thing from Hiccup in return for information.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: broken bones

Hiccup stood there in shock as his father went for Viggo’s throat. He grabbed him by it, choking him, lifted him right up off the ground. Viggo grabbed hold of his hand, gasping, struggling for breath. His eyes flitted to Hiccup’s.

“Dad, stop!”

They’d come to Viggo’s base expecting a fight, but instead had found the place ruined, and Viggo had been found in a hatch underneath his tent. Hiccup wanted to talk to him, but it looked like his dad was going in for the kill.

“My  _ dear? _ ” Stoick asked. “ _ That’s  _ what you call my son?!” Viggo’s fingernails were scraping up Stoick’s hand, but Stoick didn’t seem to care. “I’m going to kill you for that.” 

“No! Dad, no!” Hiccup tried grabbing his arm and making him let go of Viggo, but he was pushed aside. His dad was in a rage, and there would be no stopping him, it seemed. 

Stoick let go of Viggo, but only to punch him in the jaw and send him sprawling onto his back. Then he kicked him hard in the ribs, something he would surely feel through his armor. And he kept kicking him: in the groin, the face, his torso…

“ _ No! _ ” Hiccup couldn’t let Stoick kill Viggo. They needed him for information. And… it just  _ felt  _ wrong. 

Hiccup jumped in the way, not caring if he was going to get a kick from his dad. He did get a kick, in his prosthetic leg, and he stumbled, fell against his father’s chest. He grabbed hold of his tunic so he couldn’t shove him away again.

“Dad, no, no.” Hiccup frantically shook his head. “We can’t kill him. Don’t kill him. Please.” 

“Hiccup…” Stoick looked at Viggo, almost unconscious on the ground, bleeding from his nose and mouth. Then he looked back at Hiccup. “You know what he wants with you.”

“I do,” Hiccup admitted. He straightened, but still held onto his father so he couldn’t get back to beating someone to death. He’d known what Viggo wanted with him for a long time now. It was easy to tell, what with the way he looked at him and the names he affectionately referred to him as. But they couldn’t  _ kill  _ him! “But we can’t kill him.”

“And why not?”

“We need him,” Hiccup responded. “For information.”

Stoick shoved Hiccup away, pounded one fist into the other. “I think I know how to get him to talk.”

Viggo just groaned. 

“Dad, stop.” Hiccup grabbed onto one wrist. “We can’t do this.”

“Just because you’re a pacifist doesn’t mean everyone else has to be.”

Hiccup was hurt by those words. Did his father see him as weak for not wanting to kill, for wanting to solve problems in a peaceful manner?

“Dad,  _ please _ . Let me talk to him. I can get the information out of him. I can find out what happened here.” 

Stoick lowered his fist. He didn’t unclench his hand though. “Fine. You have an hour.”

And then he was leaving the tent. There was blood on the tips of his boots. 

Hiccup rushed over to Viggo’s side, helped him to sit up with a hand under his back, being careful of the spikes on his belt. 

“Is anything broken?” Hiccup asked. 

Viggo put a hand to his nose, pulled it away to look at the blood on his palm. “Some ribs, I think,” he grunted. “My nose.”

“Okay.” Hiccup searched around for a cloth. He found one in the back of the tent near a wash basin, soaked it in the water, and came back, began dabbing carefully at Viggo’s bloody nose.

“We’re going to have to get your armor off.”

Viggo, usually so talkative, but subdued from the strangulation and the beating, simply nodded his head. He took the wet cloth from Hiccup while Hiccup searched around for the clasps to his pauldrons and breastplate. Finding them, he deftly undid them and pulled the heavy pieces of equipment off of the man, taking off his belt as well. Viggo sighed as it came off: it must have been putting pressure on his ribs. He was wearing a few layers underneath, a black tunic and a protective covering of red dragon scales. Those had to come off as well.

“Um… the rest of your clothing…” Hiccup didn’t know how to word it, feeling awkward. He’d never seen this man in any state of undress before, had never wanted to, but he was willing to help him with his injuries. Yes, he knew what he wanted with him. How could he not? But he was in no state to take advantage of him. If anything,  _ Hiccup  _ could take advantage of him! 

Viggo nodded again. He lowered the cloth, began removing his tunic, but made a sharp hissing noise.

“I, uh, need some assistance, my dear.”

Hiccup tried to ignore that he’d called him that again. Maybe he didn’t even do it on purpose. Maybe it was just something that came out of his mouth when he was around Hiccup. 

So, Hiccup took the tunic and helped Viggo pull it off, and then the covering of dragon scales. Viggo was now half-naked to him. Hiccup stared for a moment, swallowed. He was big, to say the least, with a healthy coating of muscle. There was dark hair on his chest that ran down his stomach in a line and into his pants. There were definite bruises on him, places that were beginning to swell and turn black and blue. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Viggo asked. Hiccup met his gaze, and there was a smirk on his lips. 

Making a growling sound, Hiccup rose. “I’m going to get bandages.”

He left the tent, went right up to Toothless without stopping to talk to his friends. He got questions from them, but didn’t answer any of them. He just grabbed the medical kit he’d brought with him, and went back into the tent. Viggo was still on the ground, breathing hard, probably a little helpless. He’d also taken a few kicks to the groin. That must have really hurt him. As a fellow man with those kinds of genitals, Hiccup would know. 

“Here.” Hiccup unrolled the bandages a little, and Viggo raised his arms without a word, let Hiccup begin to wrap them around his midsection. “You don’t feel like anything’s punctured, do you?”

“No.” Viggo let out a hoarse laugh, choked a little on pain. 

“What? What is it?” Hiccup stopped what he was doing, the bandages halfway on Viggo. 

“I just never thought you’d be taking care of me like this,” Viggo answered. “Never in a million years.” 

Hiccup felt Viggo’s brown eyes on him as he worked. Once he’d cut the bandage and tied it off, Viggo spoke.

“Why did you stop your father from killing me? It’s not because you need information.”

Hiccup looked away, rubbed at the back of his neck. “Because… because it didn’t feel right.”

“You know what I want from you.”

Hiccup nodded. He looked at Viggo to see that he was cleaning the blood from his face.

“But even for that, even for all your crimes, who am I to judge whether you live or die?” he asked. “Who are we to do that? We’re just people, not gods.” 

“Mm.” Viggo looked amused as he dabbed at the blood on his lip. “The inherent humanity of pacifism.” He  _ sounded  _ amused too.

“At least I’m not a monster,” Hiccup spat. He didn’t know where the words and the anger came from. Maybe it was just what had been building up because of this war, this conflict between them. 

Viggo shook his head. “It’s quite easy for a person to be a monster in the eyes of others.”

“You’re a horrible person, Viggo.” Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. “Admit it.”

Viggo laughed again, but then stopped, put a hand to his ribs, doubled over. “I will admit to nothing, my dear Hiccup.” 

“Okay, then tell me what happened here. Where’s Ryker? Where are your Dragon Hunters?”

Viggo glanced at the blood on the cloth, then at Hiccup. “Perhaps I need a little persuasion to talk.” He smirked again. It made Hiccup’s stomach drop. 

“I am not fucking you,” Hiccup said bluntly. “Not even to get information.”

Viggo shook his head, and a wheeze came out of him rather than a laugh. “Hiccup, darling, I’m in no state to copulate at the moment. What I want from you is simple.”

“Then what is it?”

Viggo tapped his lips. “A kiss.” 

Hiccup tightened his jaw, swallowed hard. Did he need the information bad enough? Did it all really matter? It wasn’t like he was going to be giving him his body, but his lips? Could he really do that? 

“I’ll do it,” Hiccup said. 

“Excellent.” Viggo took Hiccup by the jaw, suddenly pulled him very close. His voice was a rumble when he said: “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

Their lips met. Hiccup tried his best not to pull away purely out of shock. He tasted blood on Viggo, but Viggo didn’t make any indication that this was hurting him. Instead, he moved his lips against his, clearly wanting more than a simple peck. Hiccup responded in kind. He was getting better at kissing, what with kissing Astrid every day. Viggo hummed against him, took him by the back of the neck. The kiss steadily turned open-mouthed, and Hiccup responded to that as well, trying not to think about what he was doing. He was  _ kissing  _ his mortal enemy. Of course he couldn’t think about it, because then he would stop and not get the information he needed. 

Viggo pulled away, a small smile lighting on his lips. “Thank you for that, Hiccup.” His voice was a little airy, like he was in awe of what had just happened. Maybe he was. 

Hiccup pulled away, Viggo’s hand sliding off of him. “Now, tell me everything I need to know.”

Viggo nodded. Then he began to speak.

  
  


Stoick watched as Hiccup came out of the tent. His hour hadn’t been up yet, but he must have gotten what he needed from the man. He was not happy to see that Viggo was following behind him. He was without his armor. He looked a little smaller without it, but only a little. 

There was blood on Hiccup’s mouth, but Stoick could tell that it wasn’t his own. That made everything in him boil with rage. He knew where the blood had come from, knew what had happened inside the tent. Viggo had made Hiccup kiss him, probably as a trade for the information. 

“Why is he here?” Tuffnut asked, pointing. 

“We’re taking him with us,” Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. Viggo climbed on behind him, much to Toothless’ chagrin. “He can be useful.” 

Stoick grew even more angry at this. He didn’t say anything though, just mounted Skullcrusher. He would have to get Viggo alone. He couldn’t threaten him out in the open like this, not with Hiccup around. 

Hiccup explained what was happening as they flew towards Dragon’s Edge, Viggo piping in every now and then to fill in the empty spots. The man looked tired and worn-out, and there was bruising on his face, the blood cleaned away. Hiccup didn’t seem to notice the dried blood on his lips. It became clearer to see with the dawn. 

Viggo was going to be locked in the stables. When they landed and Hiccup dismounted and went inside to get the “cell” ready, Stoick grabbed Viggo by the arm and pulled him aside. 

“You touch my son again, and your brain will see the outside of your skull.”

Viggo just blinked at him in shock. For a moment, he said nothing.

“It was simply a trade, Stoick.”

Stoick began pushing him into the stables. “You heard what I said. You touch him again, and my axe will meet your head.” 

Viggo didn’t respond. He was put into a stall, the door locked with chains around it. Hiccup had the key in a pouch on his belt. 

“Hiccup, you have blood on you,” Astrid pointed out as they were leaving the stables.

“Oh? Oh!” Hiccup wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. “Viggo got a punch in before I could subdue him,” he answered.

Astrid nodded, seeming to take that answer for truth. Stoick wasn’t going to. He knew what Viggo had gotten from his son. Hiccup knew as well. He met Stoick’s gaze, very lightly shook his head, silently telling him not to tell anyone. Stoick’s hands clenched into fists, but he gave Hiccup a nod. 

He would tell no one. 


End file.
